Computer numerical control (CNC) machine tools may be programmed to perform high-precision processes. A programmer may write CNC machining programs based on processes, routes or precision required by workpieces to be processed.
In general, the programmer may use CAD/CAM software to write machining programs based on mechanism data of machines tools and predefined workpiece shapes, and apply the machining programs to machine tools that have at least four cooperated axes, wherein one of the machining programs corresponds to one machine tool. As shown in FIG. 1, CAD/CAM software 11 generates CNC machining programs, i.e., GM codes, based on mechanism data of a machine tool A, and the GM codes are input to a controller 12 of the machine tool A, to control the machine tool A to perform a process. However, every machine tool has its own prescribed mechanism data, and a machining program that is applicable to the machine tool A cannot be applied to a machine tool B, a machine tool C or other machine tools that have configurations different from that of the machine tool A.
With regard to a machine tool that has four cooperated axes that have different configurations, machining programs have to be rewritten, in order to comply with the machining programs of the CNC machine tools. Alternatively, the CAD/CAM software may be used to generate new machining programs that comply with the mechanism data of the CNC machine tools. However, it takes time and labor to rewrite machining programs. Further, the CAD/CAM software is expensive, and it takes a lot of money to use the CAD/CAM software to generate various machining programs that are applicable to different machine tools.
Therefore, how to use current CNC programs to convert programs among machines with multi-axis coordinated motion (i.e., multi-axis coordinated machines) that have different configurations, without rewriting CNC machining programs based on different mechanism data or using CAD/CAM software to convert the CNC machining programs, is becoming one of the urgent issues in the art.